These Moments
by N8iveTexan
Summary: "Suáilce," the pub owner wished Fiona as she plucked her purse from behind the bar. She paused and smiled her thanks to the man, who tossed his bar towel at her saying "Now get out of 'ere and be with yer family!"


These Moments

A Burn Notice Vignette by N8iveTexan

Setting/Spoilers: Post Season 7, assumes you've watched the entire series and are familiar with the characters, story lines and histories.

Rating: G / K+

Category: Mike/Fi Romance, Family

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.

Author's Notes: This scene takes place at least six months after the end of the series, where we see Mike, Fi and Charlie in a little remote cabin on a snowy evening before it fades to black. One can only assume they are back in Ireland, and I changed the surname from Westen to something similar, yet befitting the country. Thank you again to my wonderful Beta, Erin! :)

* * *

><p>"Quiet family life" in the foothills of County Galway had taken some adjustment for the new Whelan clan. Instead of mixing chemicals and running guns, Fiona had taken her charm and people skills to the local pub as a bartender shortly after arriving, while Michael worked the land and homestead of their elderly landlord. They had wed that January in a quaint private ceremony with Charlie as the ring-bearer.<p>

As she filled another pint at the bar, Fi glanced at the simple Claddagh that Michael had chosen as their wedding bands, and smiled to herself. Not the ritzy asscher-cut stone she had always dreamed of, but in this case, significance beat bling. Laying low and fitting in was what counted, now.

"Alright, Bertie dear, this is me last one," she called in her native lilt. "If you wanna stay put, you can settle up with Liam here, but my husband, he waits for me." She patted the old man's shoulder, the only patron this early in the day, as she set the glass in front of him.

"Aye, you tellin' 'im the news then, love?" he slurred.

Fi smiled as she removed her apron and bent to kiss the man on his cheek. "Aye." Bertie nodded, grinned and made a growl of encouragement as he raised his mug to her, then took a drink. He reminded her of Sam, only grizzlier.

"Suáilce," the pub owner wished Fiona as she plucked her purse from behind the bar. She paused and smiled her thanks to the man, who tossed his bar towel at her saying "Now get out of 'ere and be with yer family!"

He didn't have to tell her twice, she practically skipped outdoors into the rare mid-morning sunshine.

~XOXO~

Michael sat with Charlie on the floor of the living room, coloring a large fire truck. The late afternoon light filtered through the large window. Charlie jumped up excitedly and ran to hug her as she came through the door with a sack of groceries in her arms. Michael approached to take the bag from his wife and set it on the table nearby. He gently cupped her face and kissed her, as was their usual ritual now. They were determined to raise Charlie in a loving family environment. The four-year-old with his arms wrapped around his adoptive mother made a grimace and buried his face in Fi's side momentarily. She laughed lightly and pet his hair, instructing him to go thoroughly wash for dinner.

Michael knew she'd gone to the doctor that afternoon. He let his hand gently fall to her shoulder and whisper a caress down her arm as he took her hand. He watched with nervous anticipation as she reached into the grocery bag with her free hand, producing a small white envelope that she held up between them. His eyes sparkled as he stared at the most beautiful woman in the world. "Fi..." he whispered the question.

"We're having a girl, Michael," she gushed in her classic matter-of-fact tone, yet it was tinged with awe.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she saw Michael's expression change from awe to slight panic, and joy before settling on pure love in the span of one second. Disregarding the sonogram photo in the envelope that landed on the table, he pulled her body to his completely. He could feel the slight curve of her belly even beneath the chunky sweater she wore as he enveloped her in a tight embrace. Few moments drew tears to his eyes, but with his voice thick with emotion as the moisture of escaped and ran down his face, he whispered into her hair with amazement, "A girl..."

"We'll name her Madeline Claire," she declared into his chest, and felt the small hitch in his breath as he recognized the homage to his mother and her sister. Michael squeezed her closer, before releasing her enough to bestow her with a long, tender kiss.

Charlie returned as they broke slightly apart. He instantly noticed the adults were crying. "What's wrong, Da?" Michael exchanged a momentarily panicked look with Fi that asked _should we tell him? _An almost imperceptible blink of her eyes gave him approval to continue.

"Nothing is wrong, lad," Michael cleared his throat and smiled as he reached for Charlie to hoist onto his hip, returning to his thick adopted accent, "Mam and I are just very, very happy."

Charlie looked confused, turned his attention to Fi, who smiled and kissed the boy's head. "Well, honey, we're going to have a new addition soon. We just found out a wee lass will be joining our little family."

"Awww, a giiiiirl?" Charlie groaned dramatically and hid his face in Michael's shoulder.

"Aye, a girl," said Michael with a grin. "Don' worry, you'll like her fine." Charlie rolled his eyes as Michael and Fi both laughed at his flair for acting.

"Come on child," Michael said as he put Charlie down, "help me make dinner for Mam."

Fiona couldn't help but smile and think of her incredible little family, as she touched her belly and watched her husband and nephew trot off into the kitchen together. To go from dodging bullets and fireballs to babies and family dinners wasn't exactly a cake walk, but these moments were completely worth it.

xoxox~fin~xoxox


End file.
